Críticas à Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas
A Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM), em particular o seu Novo Testamento (Escrituras Gregas Cristãs), é uma tradução bíblica alvo de frequentes críticas por parte dos eruditos bíblicos, cristãos e não-cristãos. A tradução é acusada de ser uma paráfrase, não uma tradução literal dos idiomas originais como ela afirma ser "... é uma paráfrase. É uma obra deturpada, tendenciosa e cheia de interpolações." ("Jehovah's Witnesses - Translation of the Bible", The Expository Times 67:107, de 1/1956); é ainda considerada uma tradução tendenciosa em alguns textos, para apoiar alguns dos seus ensinos. A. Hoekema, The Four Major Cults (Os Quatro Maiores Cultos), Exeter: Paternoster, 1963, pág. 238-9) O Dr. Anthony Andrew Hoekema é autor de um dos mais respeitados obras de referência acerca das Testemunhas de Jeová.. Os críticos afirmam que a Comissão de Tradução solicitou o seu anonimato à Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), pois nenhum dos membros originais da Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia teriam habitações académicas para serem tradutores bíblicos. Alguns dos comentadores abonatórios citados pela STV em suas publicações não são eruditos bíblicos de fato. Em outros casos, quando a STV cita os eruditos, ostenta os comentários favoráveis, omitindo ou distorcendo as suas críticas. As publicações da STV ao citar o Prof. Jason David BeDuhm focalizam apenas os pontos positivos, sem mencionar quais as críticas no periódico A Sentinela de 1/12/2004, pág. 30-1 Verdade e Tradução: Exatidão e Tendenciosidade nas Traduções em Inglês do Novo Testamento, Jason BeDuhn, Lanham: University Press of America, 2003, pág. 114-6, 162-3, em inglês A voz dos críticos afirma que o leitor comum seria induzido a aceitar as suas conclusões como um fato incontestável, desconhecendo de todo as críticas que são feitas à TNM. Admitidos desvios ao traduzir A Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia afirma com respeito a sua tradução bíblica: - "Evitou-se tomar liberdades com os textos ... ou substituí-los por algum paralelo moderno quando a tradução literal tem sentido claro. Manteve-se a uniformidade de tradução por atribuir um só sentido a cada palavra principal e por reter este sentido tanto quanto o contexto o permitiu. Tem havido desvios ocasionais do texto literal, com o fim de transmitir as expressões idiomáticas hebraicas e gregas ...". [[Prefácio da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas]], pág. 6-7; Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1990, STV, no Estudo 7 Na edição da Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas, publicada em 1969 pela STV, a Comissão de Tradução afirma: - "Não oferecemos nenhuma paráfrase das Escrituras. Nosso esforço foi dar uma tradução tão literal quanto possível e esclarecer a leitura quando esta é muito misteriosa. Interpretamos a Bíblia dentro do contexto". pág. 10, na ed. revisada de 1985 Paráfrase e tradução tendenciosa Os eruditos bíblicos, tanto cristãos como não-cristãos, têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas quando esta pretende impor uma determinada posição teológica. As suas críticas recaem sobre a sua tradução do Novo Testamento (Escrituras Gregas Cristãs). A controvérsia se concentra amiúde nos textos usados em apoio dos dogmas de fé tradicionais (que Jesus Cristo é o Deus Todo-poderoso e sobre a natureza do Espírito Santo) que são rejeitados pelas Testemunhas de Jeová. Um dos seus críticos foi Harold Henry Rowley (1890-1969), um reconhecido erudito do Antigo Testamento: - "... é uma paráfrase. É uma obra deturpada, tendenciosa e cheia de interpolações." "Jehovah's Witnesses - Translation of the Bible", The Expository Times 67:107, de 1/1956 Dr. Edmund Charles Gruss (n. 1933), professor de História e Apologética no Los Angeles Baptist College, criticou Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs: - "embora à primeira vista pareça um trabalho de peritos, em muitos aspetos é exatamente o contrário. A intenção é trazer os erros das Testemunhas para a Palavra de Deus. Esta tradução não tem nenhuma autoridade, exceto para os que a fizeram e para os seus fiéis seguidores, e deve ser rejeitada como uma perversão da Palavra de Deus." Edmund Gruss, Apostles of Denial (Apóstolos da Negação), Phillipsburg: Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing Co., 1970, pág. 200 e seguintes A mesma opinião é partilhada pelo Dr. Anthony Hoekma (1913-1988), professor de Systematic Theology no Calvin Theological Seminary, Grand Rapids, EUA: - "A Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia não é de modo nenhum uma tradução objetiva do texto sagrado para inglês moderno, mas é em vez disso uma tradução tendenciosa na qual muitos dos ensinos peculiares da Sociedade Torre de Vigia são introduzidos sorrateiramente no texto da própria Bíblia." A. Hoekema, The Four Major Cults (Os Quatro Maiores Cultos), Exeter: Paternoster, 1963, pág. 238-9) O Dr. Anthony Andrew Hoekema é autor de um dos mais respeitados obras de referência acerca das Testemunhas de Jeová. Everet Storms, editor da The Gospel Banner da Igreja Missionária Unida, cita como alguns exemplos de má tradução os seguintes textos: Mateus 10:38; Mateus 27:52-53; João 1:1; João 8:58; Romanos 14:8-9; I Coríntios 11:30; Gálatas 5:15; Colossenses 2:12; Tito 2:13; Hebreus 1:6 e I João 5:20. Avaliação da TNM ed. 1984 Em 1989, Benjamin Kedar, reconhecido professor de História Judaica na Universidade de Jerusalém, disse sobre o Antigo Testamento da TNM: - "Em minha pesquisa linguística relacionada com a Bíblia Hebraica e suas traduções, várias vezes eu consulto a edição em inglês do que é conhecido como Tradução do Novo Mundo. Fazendo isto, confirmo repetidamente meu conceito de que essa obra reflete um esforço honesto de obter uma compreensão do texto tão precisa quanto é possível. Dando evidência de amplo domínio da língua original, verte inteligivelmente as palavras originais para um segundo idioma sem se desviar desnecessariamente da estrutura específica do hebraico. ... Toda a declaração linguística permite certa latitude de interpretação ou de tradução. Assim, a solução linguística em qualquer dado caso pode ser discutida. Mas, eu nunca descobri na Tradução do Novo Mundo intento preconceituoso de dar ao texto uma interpretação que este não contém." A Sentinela de 3/1/1991, pág. 30 Numa uma carta de 16/2/1996 para os indagadores sobre sua declaração sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo, o Prof. Kedar disse: - "Uma tradução tem que ter compromisso com a verdade e neste detalhe está aberta a críticas; isto se aplica a Tradução do Novo Mundo também. Na parte correspondente à Bíblia Hebraica, no entanto, eu nunca vi um erro de tradução que fosse feito por aspetos dogmáticos". O Dr. Jason David BeDuhn, professor-associado de estudos religiosos da Universidade do Norte do Arizona, em Flagstaff, EUA, fez um estudo comparativo entre a King James Verson (KJV), a New Revised Standard (NRS), a New International (NIB), a New American Bible (NAB), a New American Standard Bible (NASB), a Amplified Bible, a Living Bible, a Today's English e a Tradução do Novo Mundo (TNM) em Mateus 28:9, João 1:1, João 8:58, Filipenses 2:6, Colossenses 1:15-20, Tito 2:13 e Hebreus 1:8. Ao comparar os textos acima nas diversas traduções bíblicas, Beduhn criticou "algumas opções de tradução que foram usadas na Tradução do Novo Mundo". Mesmo assim, Beduhn disse que ela "é uma das traduções em inglês mais exatas do Novo Testamento que estão disponíveis é a mais exata das traduções que foram comparadas". A Sentinela de 1/12/2004, pág. 30-1; Veja também Verdade e Tradução: Exatidão e Tendenciosidade nas Traduções em Inglês do Novo Testamento, Jason BeDuhn, Lanham: University Press of America, 2003, pág. 114-6, 162-3, em inglês As publicações da STV ao citar o Prof. Jason BeDuhm focalizam apenas os pontos positivos, sem mencionar quais as críticas. Escrituras Gregas Cristãs - 1950 Concernente à Tradução do NM das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, o Dr. Edgar Goodspeed (1871–1962), co-tradutor do Novo Testamento da versão An American Translation, terá escrito uma carta à Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) em 8/12/1950 nos seguintes termos: - "Estou interessado na obra missionária realizada por vós, e no seu alcance mundial, e agrada-me muito a tradução livre, franca e vigorosa. Ela exibe uma ampla gama de erudição séria e sólida, conforme posso atestar." Esta carta é citada apenas na A Sentinela de 15/10/1999, pág. 31. Alexander Thomson, descrito pela STV como um perito em hebraico e grego, considerou a Tradução do NM das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs notável pela tradução exata do tempo presente do grego. Para ilustrar isso, referiu como exemplo Efésios 5:25 que verte: "Maridos, continuai a amar as vossas esposas", em vez de dizer apenas "Maridos, amai as vossas mulheres." Apegando-se a esse promenor como prova contudente, ele concluiu: - "Nenhuma outra versão parece ter demonstrado esta particularidade notável com tal plenitude e frequência. ... A tradução é evidentemente obra de eruditos peritos e talentosos, que procuraram ressaltar o verdadeiro sentido do texto grego tanto quanto a língua inglesa seja capaz de expressar." The Differentiator de 4/1952, pág. 52-7 Escrituras Hebraicas Vol. I - 1953 William Cetnar, membro do Betel de Brooklyn, durante o período em que Tradução do Novo Mundo estava a ser preparada, foi enviado para entrevistar o Dr. Edgar Goodspeed em março de 1954, para obter os seus comentários acerca da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Hebraicas Vol. I - Génesis a Rute. Cetnar escreveu: - "Durante a entrevista com ele, que durou duas horas, tornou-se óbvio que ele conhecia bem o volume, pois era capaz de citar as páginas onde estavam as passagens em relação às quais ele tinha objeções. Uma das passagens que ele apontou como sendo especialmente desastrada e gramaticalmente pobre foi Juízes 14:3, onde são postas estas palavras na boca de Sansão: "Her get for me ..." [ trad. lit.: Ela ficar para mim, "Obtém-me só esta" na TNM ed. 1986 ] Quando já estava de saída, perguntei ao Dr. Goodspeed se ele recomendaria a tradução para o público em geral. Ele respondeu: Não, receio não o poder fazer. A gramática é lamentável. Tenham cuidado com a gramática. Certifiquem-se de corrigir isso." W.I. & J. Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth (Questões para as Testemunhas de Jeová Que Amam A Verdade); Kunkletown, Pensilvânia, 1983, pág. 64; texto de William Cetnar no livro de Edmund Gruss, We Left Jehovah's Witnesses, Grand Rapids, Michigan: Baker Book House, 1976, pág. 73-77 As críticas supra do Dr. Goodspeed não foram mencionadas no livro Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, publicado em 1963 pela STV. Alexander Thomson é citado por fazer uma apreciação favorável do mesmo volume que recebeu comentários desfavoráveis do Dr. Goodspeed. Ele era empregado bancário na Escócia e membro da Universal Restitutionist. Não era um perito em hebraico e grego, conforme afirmou a STV. Ele diz: - "São pouquíssimas as traduções das Escrituras Hebraicas vertidas do idioma original para o inglês. Por essa razão dá-nos muita satisfação receber a primeira parte da Tradução do Novo Mundo de Génesis a Rute. É evidente que esta versão fez um esforço especial para que fosse perfeitamente possível lê-la. Ninguém poderia dizer que é deficiente na sua novidade e originalidade. A sua terminologia não se baseia de forma alguma na terminologia de versões inglesas anteriores." Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1963, STV, pág. 325 Num número posterior da sua revista declarou: - "Embora em três ocasiões eu tenha submetido ao The Differentiator pequenas recensões críticas de partes da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia, não deve ser subentendido que concordo com os ensinos das assim chamadas Testemunhas de Jeová. Globalmente, a versão é bastante boa, embora a tenham enchido de muitas palavras inglesas que não têm equivalente no grego ou hebraico." The Differentiator 21:98, de 6/1959, pág. Novos apologistas das Testemunhas Num artigo escrito por Nicholas Kip na revista Despertai!, este se apresenta como um conferencista de grego desde a década de 1960. Ele parece se ter tornado Testemunha de Jeová porque terá descuberto que a Tradução do Novo Mundo concorda com muitas das suas opiniões acerca do grego do Novo Testamento. Kip faz parte da nova vaga de apologistas da religião estudiosos dos idiomas bíblicas, aptos a debater as suas crenças à maneira dos eruditos. Kip comenta o valor da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs: - "Visto que não aprendi grego de um teólogo que ensina o grego do Novo Testamento, sou provavelmente muito mais objetivo acerca desta língua. Eu podia assim encarar as palavras com um olhar fresco, livre das noções doutrinais tradicionais ... A qualidade da exegese grega na Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas, contudo, é muito boa ... Penso que é uma das maiores jóias subavaliadas das publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia." Despertai! de 22/3/1987, pág. 10-15 Outro apologista é Rolf Furuli, uma Testemunha de Jeová norueguesa que serviu como Superintendente de Distrito na Noruega. Nos interesses da liderança da religião, formou-se como professor de línguas semíticas na Universidade de Oslo. Além do norueguês e inglês, ele afirma saber ler acádio, hebraico, aramaico e grego. Apresenta-se como um conferencista, tradutor e autor de publicações. Em 2005, finalizou sua tese de doutorado propondo uma nova visão para o hebraico clássico, este estudo foi editado e publicado. Saiba Mais * Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR) * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Comissão da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bílbia * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) * Brooke Foss Westcott (1825-1901) * Fenton John Anthony Hort (1828-1892) * Rolf Furuli * Nicholas Kip Ligações Externas *[http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em português do Brasil *[http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em inglês * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e os Seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários de William Cetnar sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo] * [http://logoshp.6te.net/TJesttntm5.htm Um estudo sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], por Rev. Jack Howell, trad. por Emerson de Oliveira * Entervista com Dr. Edmund Gruss, em inglês * [http://www.watchtowerdocuments.com/downloads/1970_Apostles_Of_Denial.pdf Apostles of Denial] (Apóstolos da Negação), por Dr. Edmund Gruss, em PDF